PhineasxFerb Shorts
by strudelcutie427
Summary: I've got Love Handel Shorts, and PerryxDoof shorts... and now PxF shorts. PhineasxFerb "incest" if you can really call it that. Just a bunch of short one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Ferb stole a glance at his brother as he worked. Phineas was bouncing around energetically on stage, singing his heart out. The song was catchy, and though the lyrics were utterly meaningless the song touched Ferb's heart in a way he knew it shouldn't. His brother's inexperienced voice sent shivers down his spine. Phineas thought they were so close, they could tell each other anything. But Ferb had one big secret he couldn't tell anyone - _especially_ Phineas.

Phineas and Candace sure looked like they were having fun, he thought. He missed a note and tried to turn his full attention back to the keyboard, hoping no one had noticed.

Ferb wasn't just "a man of action". Every time he was around his brother, he choked up. Every time he opened his mouth, he was afraid he would slip up, it would all come spilling out and Phineas would hate him forever.

After all, a brother's a brother. But maybe Ferb wanted a bit more than that.

* * *

A/n First of a bunch of PhineasxFerb shorts I've written. I love this pairing, I don't even know why. 3 Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

"Ferb... what should I do? What can I do?"

Ferb stared at his brother, wide eyed and dumbstruck - moreso than usual. He couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence to reply with.

"Ferb! I need your help, you're the only person I've told."

This couldn't be true. It had to be some really realistic nightmare, or -

"Ferb, please don't go all silent on me, I need you. I need to hear your voice. I know I screwed up, please don't give me the silent treatment."

The innocent little Phineas Flynn had gotten his girlfriend _pregnant_?

The desperation in Phineas's voice made the reality set in. Ferb pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what to do any more than you do, Phin," he murmured, his heart aching, "but everything will be okay. I'll always be here to support you."

Ferb felt helpless as he stared down at the crying boy in his arms. The boy he'd loved for years, his 16 year old step-brother, who had not only slept with a girl but had gotten her _pregnant_.

"I was so scared you'd be mad, or disgusted, or that you'd hate me and I'd lose you forever," Phineas whispered into his brother's chest.

"No, Phineas. I will always be here for you, no matter what goes wrong or how badly you mess up. You're my best friend and my brother, and nothing could ever change that. I love you."

He meant it in more ways than one.

* * *

A/n: Just when my fangirlism goes away... I don't know what happened, but I'm fangirling again. Yay, Phineas and Ferb! Yay, PhineasxFerb! YAAAAYYY!


	3. Chapter 3

It all made sense.

Only not.

Everything fit together perfectly - Ferb's sudden drop in loquatiousness around the time we turned 10, how he jerked every time Phineas touched him, the fact that he never tried to make friends other than Phineas - whoever Phineas hung out with, Ferb was content to hang out with, too.

But even if everything checked out, Phineas just couldn't accept what he was hearing as truth.

"Ferb? ...N-no, you're _wrong_. You're just confused or something--"

"Then I've been confused for 7 years now. Phin... I'm not asking you to feel the same way. I'm asking you to accept me how I am."

"Ferb, you're... you're my brother, and I love you. Of course I'll accept you. I just... I need some time to let it sink in." He hugged his brother tightly and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I've missed you."

"Missed me? I never left."

"No, I miss being able to talk about anything like we could before this started..."

"That's why you stopped talking so much when we turned 10?" Ferb nodded.

"Ferb, you should have told me. You really can tell me anything. I - I don't feel the same way... but I love you anyway, there's nothing you can do to change that."

* * *

A/n: This one's kind of really meh. I liked the first half, but I didn't know how to wrap it up. It's okay, I guess.


End file.
